


Yada-san's innocence

by Kitty_SHIP



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: ;) THIS HAPPENED TO ME IRL-, IDK what I'm doing-, Oneshot, eyyyyyyyyy, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Kitty_SHIP
Summary: ( YADA'S POV )Kayano asks Yada a question, reluctant to hear the answer. Yada gets confused by the question and asks Bitch-sensei, then finds out Kayano is a perv- Don't worry I haven't started making gay fanfics-Yet.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Yada-san's innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction! ^^)/ I'm really excited to make this~! If you have any questions,concerns or criticism, leave it in the comments and I'll try to reply as soon as possible!!

This day, was the day that I found out that Kaede Kayano, Was a perv- Well.. not really a perv but... more of.. Errrr- not as innocent as I thought she was.  
Me and Kayano were in the girls locker room along with the other girls and having a simple conversation. We had just gotten out of P.E and were changing into our school uniforms.

Kayano quickly glanced at my chest. "Kayano? Is something wrong?" I asked, confused at the fact that she kept on glancing at my chest.

"Ummm.... No, but...." She pointed at my chest. "Please tell me that's not their real size and that you're actually wearing tissue or something to make them look bigger.." After said that she walked away.  
I tilt my head and softly mutter a 'What?' before looking at the two girls surrounding me. Megu had shocked look on her face and Hinano looked as if she was about to burst out laughing, her hand covering her mouth.

Next was Bitch-Sensei's class, one of my favorite classes, not only because of the foreign languages but also the fact that sometimes she would teach us seduction techniques; unfortunately I wasn't able to pay attention because the question Kayano asked me was still on my mind..  
What could she have met..? I decided to ask Bitch-sensei after class...

Once class passed I walked over to Bitch-sensei and asked to speak with her. "What is it Yada-san? Do you have any questions about my seduction techniques?" Asked Bitch-sensei, who was used to me asking her questions.. I shook my head. "No... Kayano-san asked me a question and I don't know what it met.." I then begin to explain what had happened earlier that day. 

Bitch-Sensei had a smirk on her face, "Wow! I know Kaede-san disliked her flat-chested appearance but I didn't expect her to dislike it, THAT, Much.." Bitch-sensei then begins explaining the question.  
"Wow.. I had no idea!" I was suprised. I never knew Kayano would ask questions like that!

And thats how I found out that Kayano wasn't as pure minded as I thought she was.. 

Well... she still is pure minded but I don't have the exact word-

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a real-life experience but we weren't in a changing room.. It was right after P.E- also I figured it ou by myself and didn't have to ask anyone what she met.. I don't know what the person saw though because I think I'm actually pretty flat chested but IDK- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
